Draco Hates Emo's!
by Emo-Ashes
Summary: Harry has decided to go emo and Draco is not pleased, that is until he finds out Harry has a tongue ring! Warning Emo!Harry In my opinion pure HOTNESS! Harry trying a very inexperienced blowjob Draco making Harry beg and the goodness of slash! YUMMY!


**Authoress Ramble; **Hi all; this is just a little one-shot I thought I would write. Of course it's my usual pairing of Draco/Harry. I hope you like!

**Summary;** Harry has decided to go emo and Draco is not pleased, that is until he finds out Harry has a tongue ring!

**Warnings;** Emo!Harry (In my opinion pure HOTNESS!) Harry trying a very inexperienced blowjob, Draco making Harry beg and of course the goodness of slash! If you don't like two males being together, then please leave this page – still here? Come and enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** I no own-y!!

--

--

The dark kohl that decorated his boyfriends' eyes was thickly applied, one wide, verdant green eye stared at him, the golden specks swirled within emerald green asking a silent question, the teeth nibbling hungrily on a full bottom lip showed the anxiousness in the young mans demeanor.

"So," breathed Harry with a rush of air, Draco raised a single blond eye brow, "do you like it?"

Draco appraised the boy before him once more, taking note of the straightened ebony hair streaked with blond highlights; Harry's fringe was ironed flat over his right eye. The nervous wringing of hands showed the boys' nails painted with black varnish.

"You look terrible." Draco said disdainfully, refusing to look Harry in the eye; he knew if he did the boy would only give him the 'kicked kitten' look, and he didn't want to let such a thing as his boyfriend going 'emo' on him slide.

From the corner of his eye, Draco could see Harry shift in his seat at the table, "I thought I looked good." He said with a muffled voice and Draco was aware Harry was chewing on his bottom lip – again! Did he ever stop?

Draco flicked a chaste glace at Harry's attire which consisted of a pair of tight – _tight_, black jeans that was randomly ripped in places showing off the smooth pale skin of Harry's thighs, a studded belt was stationed at his waist. His torso was clad in a red and black stripped t-shirt, a gruesome printed picture was on the fabric – a heart, bandaged and bleeding. Draco didn't like to see such a sight on his sweet, innocent boyfriend.

"I don't understand why you decided to go emo, aren't they supposed to be depressed and hide in corners crying? Trying to become one with the shadows!" okay, so Draco was aware that bad-mouthing something Harry _was_ – or at the very least, something Harry was _trying_ to become – was possibly a bad move.

Harry's eyes narrowed into a glare, his look even more murky and angry from the kohl makeup.

Draco swallowed hard – it was a _very_ bad idea to infuriate his boyfriend, diminutive as the young man was, he was far from timid – his rage burned too fiercely and Draco really much preferred to be on Harry's good side.

"Draco, they don't want to become one with the shadows, that's just absurd and childish to say!" Harry said his bottom lip pouting – if Draco wasn't freaking out and listening to a mantra of _"oh my god he used my name at the beginning of his sentence, people only ever do that when they're angry!" _he would have found the gesture rather endearing.

"Can't you just be indifferent to what you believe about emo's for one minute and then judge me? Would that be so hard?"

Draco bit his tongue, he did try to hold back his words behind his teeth; but Draco Malfoy was never one praised for self-control;

"Indeed," Draco peered at his boyfriend closely, puckering his lips in mock-thought, "you look like some deranged Goth who wants desperately to be emo. Your hair looks dreadful and your clothes are just too dark."

Harry balled his fist in his lap, Draco was fully aware of the clenching of his teeth from the pulse in his jaw.

"I'm _supposed_ to look dark, Draco, that's what makes me different from you – I'm 'emo' so I look different, unique, my look has to be _dark_ – if I were wearing a bright orange t-shirt and white jeans I wouldn't look anything like 'emo'."

Draco rolled his eyes – something he picked up from Harry, who always used the particular gesture when annoyed or amused.

"It makes you look un-innocent!"

MmHm, because that's the come back of the century!

Harry furrowed his brows and heaved a mouthful of air, "un-innocent?" he questioned, his full lips quirked into the slightest smile, "Draco, I'm hardly innocent!" he stated and enforced his words with the brush of his foot against Draco's shin; tracing up and down.

Draco ignored the wickedly sinister and licentious look Harry was directing at him, he also ignored the flutter of a million butterflies in his stomach at how the kohl made Harry look that much more delectable – he would not let this slide!

"Compared to me you are!" voiced Draco, no responding to the caressing foot that burned through the fabric of his slacks and made his skin tingle – why did Harry have such complete control over his body, it was just a silly touch and yet Draco couldn't quell the wanting that flamed in his stomach.

Harry smirked – near exact to the patented Malfoy smirk– and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table's surface; his eyes watched Draco carefully.

"I'm more sinful than you think, Draco!" he murmured, literally falling the rest of the way to Draco's parted lips, the two men's lips crashed together, smashing teeth and tongue so forcefully the metallic taste of blood lingered on their lips.

Draco steadied the boy who leaned over the table above him, with a firm hand on Harry's shoulder; the fight for dominance over the kiss was a thrilling mess of dancing tongues and biting teeth. Just when Draco thought he had succeeded in wrestling Harry's mouth into submission a hard, small object chinked against his teeth and ran over the roof of his mouth.

Draco paused and pulled away from Harry, "what was that?" he asked with a slow drawl of breath, he watched as his boyfriend smiled – too sweetly – before opening his lips and sticking out his tongue.

A ring – a fucking tongue _ring_! Harry – sweet, innocent, pocket-sized, Harry had a tongue piercing! Draco Malfoy sat speechless staring at the piece of metal that adorned Harry's tongue.

It was azure in colour, Draco blinked several times before he spoke.

"You're really serious about this emo thing aren't you?" he said quietly and Harry nodded his head, closing his mouth. Harry rounded the small table, coming to stand in front of his lover.

"Do you like it?"

"The tongue ring?"

"No the bloody washing-up – yes the tongue ring, what do you think?"

Draco contemplated telling Harry he hated the piercing, it wasn't fully the truth however, instead he settled for a more _suggestible _answer!

"I'm not quiet sure; perhaps you should show me what it can do!"

Harry's eyes sparked with instant heat and need, how Draco loved his boyfriends' brazen sexual appetite.

Harry's small hands cupped the back of Draco's neck, rubbing soft circles on the heated skin, "I think you'll be very surprised at just what it can do, Draco!" he promised in a whisper that sent chills of pleasure to dance up and down Draco's spine, to coil in his belly and zing in his chest.

Harry pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips, "bedroom!" he muttered in half-question – Draco had other ideas and in answer he pushed Harry backward; making sure to lower the boy carefully to the tiled floor, his hands tender.

Harry gasped at the profound weight of Draco on top of him and the unmistakable hardness that pressed into his thigh, hot and heavy.

"Here's just fine!" Draco managed to say through the kisses he was lavishing on Harry's neck. Harry arched into the blond as Draco's skilled mouth sucked hard at his collar bone before soothing the abused skin with licks of his tongue.

"Gods!" Harry uttered with a noisy exhale of air – the small mewl that escaped his throat reminded Draco greatly of a kitten's meow and he smiled against the delicate flesh of Harry' neck.

"Show me what it can do." Demanded Draco placing a soft, all too brief kiss to Harry's swollen lips, Harry cheekily grinned up at the blond, and then with a sudden movement he flipped them over, landing on top with a smug smirk.

"Want me to make you cry my name?!" Harry said and his voice was so innocently sinfully-sweet that Draco nodded fervently and arched his neck back with a needful moan.

Harry's palms smoothed down Draco's chest, closer to his waist band with each caress and Draco was all too aware of what Harry was planning to do to him.

"Maybe I'll change your mind about emo's huh?" Harry was saying, but Draco didn't care much for the boys' words; not when subtle fingers were tugging his pants button open and pulling the zipper down tantalizingly slow.

"Then you'll have to admit you like how I look!"

Draco stifled a guttural groan behind his teeth, "you wish!" he bit out – he lost coherent thought when Harry jerked his slacks down over his thighs and completely the way off – his lower half was fully exposed. His proud erection stood from a bed of golden curls, precum beaded at the head and teased Harry to lick it, to taste the salty substance.

Harry's green eyes were cloudy with yearning, need, young desire thrummed through his body and he didn't resist the urge to taste, to take, _want_ – have!

Bowing his head he placed his hands at Draco's hips, cupping the man's hipbones in his palms to steady himself; his straightened hair fell about his cheeks, and the glossy ebony tendrils brushed over Draco's uncovered cock – a warm mouthful of air breathed across the blonds' sensitive skin and then – _bliss_!

Harry descended on Draco's manhood with an intake of air, suffusing the pulsing organ in heat, warm, wet, glorious _heat_! Harry wasn't an expert at fellatio, but it didn't matter if the slurping noises echoed around the kitchen or that he licked every inch of Draco's cock – as though if he didn't continuously apply contact, Draco would cease to have pleasure! Draco was in ecstasy, it wasn't often the couple engaged in oral stimulation; they were both busy with work, trying to further their budding careers, so when the occasion came that they had time alone they normally spent it out at dinner or screwing in the bedroom!

With a sucking slurp and subsequently a slippery pop Harry pulled back, releasing Draco's weeping cock. His lips were bruised and plump. The young man took a few much needed gulps of air and with a wink he dived back down and this time Draco could not contain the lift of his hips and even though Harry held him still, it wasn't enough to stop Draco from completely arching into his boyfriends hungry mouth.

The azure tongue ring was pure satisfaction when it met with Draco's erection, Harry made sure he trailed the ring right up the length and then back down – slowly, oh so slowly! Draco groaned longingly, wanting more from Harry, needing the young man to give him so much _more_!

Harry pressed his tongue flat to the leaking slit of Draco's cock, the ring was pushed against him and Draco choked on a gasp of a delicious moan. He was so close! So _close_!

Harry pulled back, all contact gone!

Draco stared accusingly up at the man above him, Harry was smirking again and Draco knew it spelt trouble for him.

Harry shifted, his hands now resting on Draco's thighs, "beg me to let you come, tell me how much you want it!" Harry bent down, swirling his tongue around Draco's belly button and tracing nonsensical patterns across the blonds' abdomen. The tongue ring trailed over his skin and Draco groaned deeply.

"More!" he rasped, it wasn't enough for Harry – who it seemed was drunk on power and wasn't going to give up his dominance anytime soon!

Warm hands ran up and down Draco's thighs, but still no contact came to where he really wanted it. Not ready to plead with his teasing boyfriend, Draco attempted to flip them over; he wasn't as successful as Harry had been and after a moment of confused rolling around on the kitchen floor, Harry ended up straddling Draco's stomach – pinning the blonds' wrist to the tiles with lustful force. Try as he might, Draco could not escape his boyfriends hold.

"Beg!" Harry said, running his tongue over his bottom lip and Draco caught sight of the tongue piercing that made his body burn with wanting.

He swallowed thickly, making sure to keep his voice devoid of any waver or lilt of lust.

"No, suck me off!"

Harry dug his finger nails into the soft flesh of Draco's wrists.

"No!"

It wasn't easy being in a relationship with someone as stubborn as you; however Draco was determined not to beg, that was Harry's job!

Twisting his wrists, Draco tried for another escape and an additional try at control – Harry giggled from above him and rocked to and fro as Draco threw his body from side to side. Harry wasn't heavy, but he had Draco well and truly pinned to the tiles.

"You're stuck, now beg me and _maybe_ I'll let you come!" Harry said in a whisper, placing all his weight onto Draco's wrists when he held himself directly over the blond, dipping his chin, Harry's lips hovered a breath away from Draco's own – so close and yet not touching!

"You git," moaned Draco as Harry placed one soft kiss to his jaw line and then another at the corner of his lips, "stop being a cocktease!" he chastised as firmly as he could given that Harry was breathing warm, searing breath against his lips and looking so adorably shagable.

Harry tilted his head to one side, his large eyes and pouting bottom lip causing a shiver to run through Draco's body, a shiver of pure adoration for his small lover.

Hastily and quiet suddenly Draco bucked his hips upwards, and as he had wanted, Harry was thrown forwards and his grip on the blonds' wrists slipped and loosened; slackened by his surprise.

"Gotcha!" Draco yelled in triumph, he pushed Harry off him by a solid shove to his shoulders, making sure not to be completely violent with Harry; Draco pounced on the boy, his hands gentle even in their rush to unbuckle the studded belt and scrabble at the skin tight jeans that hid Harry's straining erection.

Gods he wanted the boy!

Harry was quick to discard of Draco's shirt and after numerous failed attempts to get Harry out of his pants, Draco decided to deal with the darkly decorated t-shirt – with one sweeping movement, Harry's heaving chest was revealed and Draco attacked!

Like an animal hungry for meat the blond sucked and nibbled and licked at the expanse of skin that was Harry's chest and abdomen. Harry moaned, the beautiful sounds increasing in volume each time Draco scrapped his teeth over a sensitive nipple or produced a hickey at the young mans' collar bone.

"Mmm," Harry whimpered inarticulately, his hands were roaming over Draco's body, cupping his arse and clawing scratch marks down the blonds' back. Draco bucked his hips forward, pressing into Harry's straining crouch delightfully and causing moans from both males.

"More – _more_ – please!" Harry was breathing out breathlessly in-between his wanton groans and the humping of the two men.

It was animalistic and a filthy mess of panting breaths and sweaty limbs – Draco loved every bit of it!

It didn't matter if Harry was still half clothed or that he never made Draco beg for him, instead he begged Draco and they moved against one another with throaty gasps, coaxing whispers and heat so intense their hair stuck to their foreheads and their palms were slick with sweat.

Harry bit down hard on his lower lip when Draco reached a hand between them to cup his clothed erection, "Mmm, Draco – please! Oh gods, please, please, _please_!" neither was sure what Harry was pleading for – release? More friction, Kisses, caresses – it didn't matter, Draco latched on to the boys' lips with his own and ran his tongue playfully over Harry's, relishing the feel of the ring against the under side of his tongue.

Harry was more than happy to entertain Draco with flicks of his tongue against the inside of the blonds' cheeks, the roof of his mouth, across his teeth, everywhere in the hot, damp cavern that was Draco's mouth.

Draco broke the kiss in need of air, Harry it seemed didn't share his desire for oxygen and the ebony haired young man lifted his head to lap at Draco's neck, finding all the places that made him arch and writhe and press into Harry so that the younger was fixed to the kitchen floor so forcefully he couldn't move from under Draco.

"You know what, Babe?" Draco panted through the thick moan that threatened to slip from his throat; Harry hummed in response, his lips sucking on Draco's earlobe and his tongue tracing the shell of Draco's ear.

Draco closed his eyes, shielding the grey orbs from sight, "I – I don't think that – ah! Gods Harry!" Harry bit sharply at Draco's ear, his hot breath rushed against the sensitive shell and Draco could hear every hitched breath and smothered sigh.

"What don't you think?" prompted Harry, sliding a knee between Draco's legs to grind against the hard, exposed cock – this was Draco's undoing!

The scratchy material of Harry's skinny jeans rubbed and pressed against his throbbing member and Draco whispered something that sounded like "give me strength!" before his little world that evolved around Harry's gorgeous verdant eyes, the boys' kiss swollen lips and lust blown pupils exploded into a rush of white, sticky, pounding pleasure that ebbed through his body.

Ribbons of viscous cum spurted over Harry's belly, warm and familiar; his abdomen quivered with pleasure and Draco continued to squeeze Harry's hard-on, his grip tight from the rippling after shocks of his orgasm.

"I don't think you being emo is such a bother," Draco said breathlessly, kissing Harry's lips and greedily drinking the boys' moans and mewls, "I could definitely get use to the tongue ring!" he added and Harry was brought to his climax by a careful tongue doing such _things_ to his mouth and a hand that moved with experienced skill against his erection.

The two young men were sprawled on the kitchen floor in a heap of scattered clothing and sticky bodies; their chests heaved with exertion and their limbs were entwined closely.

"Draco…" Harry said softly, cuddling into his boyfriends' side and rubbing his palm over Draco's stomach.

"MmHm!"

"I was thinking," said Harry, shifting to peer into Draco's drowsy eyes, the blond raised a eyebrow in askance; "perhaps you could become Goth?"

Draco looked incredulously at his partner, "Harry, you dare say anymore and I'll not put out for a week!" he threatened, not particularly thrilled with the suggestion.

Harry scratched at his cheek sleepily, "It was just a thought." He mumbled softly, yawning widely.

Draco hugged the boy closer and closed his eyes, too exhausted to care that he was drifting to sleep in the middle of the kitchen, naked and covered in sweat, cum and bruised love bites that Harry had so carefully gave him.

--

--

**A/N; **Did I forget the warning that said –totally and hopelessly inexpert writer attempting sex scenes? – I probably should have. Hopefully this isn't too sketchy. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling ot otherwise - in my defense it's late!


End file.
